


Kindred Spirits

by Just_the_icing



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Reference to Child Abuse, Serial Killers, nervous!Isaac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 05:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2298200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_the_icing/pseuds/Just_the_icing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or, Chance Encounters with a Fellow Killer.</p><p>He didn’t see when Erica brought her hands together to form a makeshift gun, the crack of her knuckles mimicking the click of the trigger.</p><p>Serial Killers AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kindred Spirits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElasticElla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/gifts).



> I made Isaac and Erica older just because I can't stand the thought of teenage killers. I am ignoring a/b/o dynamics because they would technically be omegas and therefore be weaker. This doesn't follow canon at all, its closer to alternate reality than alternate universe.

_"I didn't know what made people want to be friends. I didn't know what made people attractive to one another. I didn't know what underlay social interactions." - Ted Bundy._

 

They met in a nightclub. Some seedy place in an abandoned building, its music thumping out a heartbeat so alive that could be heard for miles. That loud techno stuff, dubstep, or whatever. They didn’t really care. They weren’t there for the music.

 

Bodies writhed, grinding on one another. The room stank of alcohol if not of sweat. The man made his silent entrance through the narrow corridor into the scene. If he had focused on the sound of people, heartbeats and breathing, he would have heard her. But his mind was set on something else. A lean boy, only about seventeen, stood by the wall. He was transfixed on the sight in front of him, the myriad of women intoxicated with adrenaline. Perfect, Isaac thought. He slowly made his way over to him, drinking in his scent, that stench of desperation and horniness. His fingers slowly crept onto the boy’s skin, just where the neck joins the shoulders; where the sweat collected and his pulse was a racing tempo.

 

A sudden cough was heard. The man snapped his head back. A blonde woman stood before him, brown eyes staring intently at him, her lips curled in a half-hearted smile. But he didn’t have time for distractions. A flash of white fangs and golden eyes lit the dark room as he bared his weaponry. She didn’t move. She’s taking her time, he thought. Why isn’t she running? She moved towards him, her eyes still locked on to his, until she had gone past him and was standing right beside the boy. Turning her head back to face him once more, she grinned a similar way.

 

Isaac didn’t know where this was going, but she had intrigued him. But before he could respond, she was already dancing with the boy, sending winks and nods Isaac knew were for him. He came closer, until they were both surrounding the boy, too enraptured by the attention. Erica brought her head to the boy’s neck, whispered something inaudible before grazing his skin with her teeth. _Oh,_ Isaac thought, _this is how she does it_. His teeth now clenched onto the nape of his neck, and then they quickly jerked their heads, tearing the skin so hard that the head just... fell off.

 

He grabbed the body and the head and threw it into his bag. “Come with me,” he whispered in her ear. They ran, hand in hand, past the hedonistic scene around them until they were greeted with the bitter wind of the night. A river was nearby, its waters murky in the thick mist. Isaac disposed of the body, placing a rock from the bank in the bag and swiftly throwing it downstream. Neither asked the other how they had come upon their talents, but they didn’t have to. They learnt nothing more than the other’s name. They just knew now that they weren’t alone. And that’s all that mattered.

 

**

 

The next time they saw each other was at a gas station just outside of Omaha. She was biding time, and he, well he just liked the place. He needed some basic stuff, food, razors, like any other nomad thereabouts, and then he saw her. On the other end of the aisle, she tailed a trucker, her eyes glinting with anticipation. The trucker was tired and overweight, and as he grabbed cigarette packets from a shelf, Isaac thought, _this wouldn’t last long._ The cashier was busy with a girl who was easily distracting. He didn’t see when Erica brought her hands together to form a makeshift gun, the crack of her knuckles mimicking the click of the trigger.

 

 _She likes it in plain view,_ Isaac thought, _wonder if that goes for anything else._

 

And while another primal side occupied him, he stood there absentmindedly, gazing outwards, one hand clutching a toothbrush while she pulled out a Glock and fired two bullets into the trucker’s head. The noise didn’t even reach his ears before she ran out the door. He quickly followed her, trailing her scent. She didn’t make it difficult, though.

 

When he caught up to her, seeing her resting in a graffitied alleyway, he didn’t know what to say. It appeared to be like neither did she. But her eyes seemed to edge him forward, waiting for him to break the silence. His eyes looked beyond her, stalling while trying to formulate words, sentences, anything to break the silence.

 

“I don’t know how it happened or who did it,” he finally said, “I don’t remember.”

“I think mine was a guy,” she replied.

 

And that was that.

 

**

 

The third time they saw each other was at a house that had recently been set on fire. Little was left, and though it was ten times larger than the house Isaac grew up in, he felt a sense of familiarity, of home. _It must have been beautiful,_ he thought, gazing at the trees that surrounded the ruins. Isaac could still smell the fire, the  A flash of blonde hair caught the corner of his eye. He turned to see a woman running, donning a leather jacket. Erica. He chased after her, calling out her name, though she didn’t look back. But this time he was faster. He caught the back of her shirt and pulled her towards him.

 

It wasn’t her. She wasn’t scared, but she was definitely human. She panted, waiting for the worst to come. But the only thing Isaac could do was see that her hair was too dark for Erica’s, her body too tall. He had never felt so stupid. She slashed at him with a knife, but he quickly dodged it, causing him to fall down. His body slammed against the earthy ground. She gazed down at him with a look of pure contempt. Her hand grabbed for the gun holstered by her waist and she held the barrel to his face. Her lips curled to form a sadistic smile. _What is she?_ Isaac thought.

 

Suddenly her body flinched as someone appeared behind her, their claws deep into her back. But that wasn’t enough. Whoever she was, she was a fighter. She turned lunging forward to face her attacker. Isaac quickly got up, clambering over the rocks around him. He went for her stomach, his claws tearing through her shirt and skin. She yelled out and kicked and spat, but they were stronger. And when her body finally slumped and fell against the cool soil beneath, Isaac looked up to see his partner in crime.

 

“Hey,” Erica said with a smile so warm he didn’t even notice the blood still on her hands.

“Hey,” he echoed.

“Three times in three weeks,” she muttered, “you must really like me.”

Isaac smiled weakly.

“Omaha was just luck,” he said.

“I don’t believe in luck.”

 

Without warning, she grabbed his hand and pulled him into her arms. Isaac stumbled awkwardly as she place his arms around her waist. His head lay in the crook of her neck. Her hand rested on his brown curls and she leaned in and whispered, “You’re not very good at this, are you?”

“Please, I’ve killed others before I met you.”

“That’s not what I meant.”

 

Isaac wasn’t used to embraces. Not since Camden. His father had other ways of showing his feelings. But he held on, not knowing when it would end but hoping that it wouldn’t, because somehow, she made him feel better.

 

**

 

There were no more encounters after that. There didn’t need to be any. Because a mutual silence dictated that they would stay together, become a team.

 

“The Dynamic Duo,” Isaac had once joked while peering down at another one. It was another boy this time, a teenager with a laptop bag that lay beside him on the gravel. His eyes seemed to be frozen, fixated on the sliver of moonlight that pierced between the dark figures above him. He whimpered quietly as one hand pressed against the blood-stained tear in his shirt.

 

Erica had just rolled her eyes, but she loved it. The banter between them, the humor that terrified their victims and served as foreplay leading to the final act; it was her favourite part.   

 

“Let’s get this over with,” she said, feigning boredom.

 

Isaac laughed nervously, as he always did before the kill. But when she would look up at him with that playful smirk, he couldn’t help but wonder what cosmic miracle did he have to thank for having her around.

 

It wasn’t a desire to have her around that kept them together, for them, it was just logical. It just made sense. He needed her to be there, and while he worried about whether that made him weak or not, he didn’t know that she needed him just as much.

 

They found solace in each other, however fucked up that sounds. The murders, well, they were just another game to play.

  
  
  
  



End file.
